A turbine engine is a type of combustion system that may be used to power a system such as an aircraft, other moving vehicles, or an electric generator. The turbine engine may be configured to rotate a shaft. The turbine engine may be configured to rotate the shaft to drive an electric generator that is configured to produce electricity based on the rotation of the shaft. An electrical bus may deliver the electricity produced by the generator to a motor, such as a propulsor motor that drives a fan used for propulsion.